


Anal? Me?

by Marion



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marion/pseuds/Marion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Jim really that anal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anal? Me?

"Damn and blast!" cursed Jim.

  
"What?" Blair was dazed. A moment before he was lost in pleasure as Jim licked and nibbled at his hole, preparing him to receive Jim's cock. Now he looked around in confusion as all contact ceased abruptly, to see his naked lover searching for something in the kitchen.

 

"What..." He swallowed roughly. "What are you doing?"

  
Jim returned and bent down in front of the couch and Blair. "I stepped on the tube of lube. It's gone everywhere! I know it'll stain and feel sticky."

  
Blair's brain was still having trouble catching up. He looked to where Jim was looking. Then his eyes narrowed. "James Joseph Ellison," he began quietly. "If you don't put that cloth down right now, and put your cock where the sun don't shine, you are not coming near my ass for the next month!"

 

"But Chief..."

 

"No buts - if fact no butts at all for the next month. Is that what you want? Because I'm sure I can find something else to finish the job you started."

  
Jim actually growled. "You are not using some substitute when I'm around!"

 

"Good," snapped Blair. "So cloth down, cock up! Right this moment!"

  
"Yes sir!" Jim wiped his hand and lined himself up with Blair's ass. "Ready?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

  
"Man - you have no idea!" Blair braced himself and pushed back as Jim pushed in...


End file.
